


Who's Gay, Haven't Met Him

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America is a Dork (Hetalia), Canada is a Good Friend, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Nicknames, Sexuality Crisis, Texting, discord calls, does america is gay?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: America starts to realize his feelings for Lithuania might be more rainbow colored than he initially realized.
Relationships: America & Canada (Hetalia), America/Lithuania (Hetalia)
Kudos: 24





	Who's Gay, Haven't Met Him

**Author's Note:**

> the truth comes out. does america is gay?
> 
> this is mostly just for me, it's not that good
> 
> probs won't write hetalia other than meric because i love him
> 
> i would die for ameliet

America had never really questioned his sexuality much.   
He didn’t really have time for it, what with being the hero and all. Too busy being the best country and annoying the others. His awesome ideas at world meetings had never included the rainbow colored community or his possible relation to it.

It was easy not to question in the first couple centuries. No one back then presented as anything other than straight, so he hadn’t had to think about it.   
Recently, however, his country and several others had started to embrace their more multicolored population. America was all for the parades and the pins popping up in shops. He even considered thinking about his sexuality, but he never got around to it. Whatever. Didn’t matter much, anyway! America didn’t want a relationship with anyone. He’d just call himself straight and be done with it.

~

America thought that’s where it ended.

He was wrong.

He was on a Discord call with Lithuania, (He’d had to teach Lit how to work it) talking about important country stuff.

“So, dude, do you think Shaggy could beat Sonic in a fistfight?”

Lit was probably biting his lip from behind the screen. “Hm… I don’t know much about them other than what you’ve told me, but I’d have to say no.”  
“C’mon, man, Shaggy is, like, the most powerful being in the world!”  
“Shaggy’s a coward. Sonic could beat him”  
“Well I guess you’ll just have to be wrong then!”

He let out a laugh. Lit joined him with his own small chuckle. America liked that laugh. It was a nice contrast to his own boisterous pipes.

“So, Meric,(A nickname some of the states had come up with. America let Lit use it to stop him from calling the former “Mr.”) are you free this weekend?”  
America didn’t notice the red coloring on his face. “Oh! Yeah, dude, I’m free.”  
“Um, would it be okay if I came over then? I want to hang out with you again.”  
America’s smile reached his eyes. “Yeah! Of course you can come over, man! I’d love to have you!”  
Lit let out a sigh of relief. “Good. See you then! It’s late over here, I’m going to sleep.”  
America waved, though Lit couldn’t see him. “See ya, dude!”

The call ended. America laid back on his bed, a dumb grin on his face. He let out a (definitely manly) squeal. Lit’s coming over! He couldn’t wait.

~

He couldn’t wait to talk about it either, apparently.

“Dude, Lit’s coming over this weekend!! I’m so freaking excited!”  
Canada sighed. “I know, Meric, you’ve told me five times today.”  
America’s hand was shaking the phone. “Yeah, dude, cause I’m so excited!”

America could feel Canada’s eyes rolling through the screen. “Look, I’m happy for you. About time he asked you out.”  
America ‘pshhed’ with his teeth. “C’mon, man, it’s not like that. I don’t like guys.”  
Canada sighed. “Sure, Jan.”

America looked out the window of his car. “Oop, I’m here, bro. Gotta go!”  
“Have fun on your date.”  
Canada ended the phone call.

America walked towards the Wendy’s. “Date. Sure. Yeah, right.”

~~A part of him wanted it to be a date.~~

~

The second he heard a knock on the door, he was already on top of it.

“Lithuania!” he said as he opened the door.  
“Hello, America!” Lit was wearing his normal green sweater. It looked really nice on him. His hair was up, his ~~pretty~~ eyes shining.  
“Come on in, dude!”  
America was somehow hyper aware of everything wrong with his current house. He left his clothes out. Had he cleaned it recently? It had probably slipped his mind. He’s such a mess. He prays Lithy hasn’t noticed.

“Nice place,” the older country said. America tried to hold in his sigh of relief. Why was he so nervous? Lit’s been over before.

“Ok, so, you can just stick your stuff in my guest room, dude.”

“Thanks!” ~~He was so nice. Meric really liked it.~~

“Welcome back, dude.” America had a dumb smile on his face. He was happy already.

~

Lithuania insisted he make dinner. “Just like old times!”

It was good. Even better than America remembered. They laughed and joked at the table. The air was light. It felt... _really_ good.

Afterwards, America took Lit’s hand. “Hey, dude, you wanna dance with me?”

Neither of them noticed the other blush.

“O-of course!” 

America put on something or other. He didn’t remember. All he knew was that he was dancing with Lithuania. Meric led, obviously. It was just like back then. America stared into Lit’s eyes. They were really nice. His own eyes traveled to Lit’s lips. He wanted to kiss those.

Wait.

Wait a minute.

What?

America’s face was redder than it had been. But he couldn’t drop Lithy. He spun him, then set him down. “Ok, dude, I-uh...I have to-I’ll be right back!” He smiled and rushed to his room, leaving a puzzled Lithuania.

~

“Dude, I think I’m gay.”

“Russia owes me $5.”

“What?”

“What?”

America was a bit startled. “You’re not surprised?”

Canada digitally rolled his eyes again. “Sweet maple, you’re dense. I’ve known for about 40 years. Maybe longer.”

America stuttered. “D-dude! Why didn’t you say anything!?!”

Canada let out an exasperated sigh. “I did! You’re just an idiot who didn’t pick up on it!”

America blinked. _About time he asked you out._

He sank to the floor. “Man, I’m so gay.”

“And bingo was his name-o” Canada’s normally quiet voice dripped with sarcasm.

America bolted up. “Dude! I just left him there!”

“Have fun with your homosexuality.”

America left his room.

~

The apology for leaving was easy enough.

America just had to say that he had to call someone that he’d forgotten about. Lithuania was completely understanding, saying he wasn’t bothered by it. He was so sincere. America liked that. Which he now knew wasn’t a platonic like.

Next: somehow confess to Lit.

Did his country even support gay marriage?

With a quick search, he found no, it didn’t. 

America buried his face in his hands. _Great, the guy I like doesn’t have legal gay marriage._

He texted his brother.

**dude. his country doesn’t support gay marriage.**

**_oh  
f_ **

**what do I do?????  
canny help meeeeee**

**_maybe he does??? he has to follow his boss, right??_ **

**yeah but what if he hates me???**

**_maple hockey just TALK TO HIM_ **

**> :((((((**

**_< 3_ **

And so America had to talk to him.

He stepped into his living room.

“Hey, Lit?”

Lithuania was reading a book. He looked up. “Hm?”

America sucked in a breath. _Just say it._ “I’m into guys. Romantically. Homosexualy. Because I’m gay.” _Nailed it._

Lit stared at him. “Oh...really?”  
America bit his lip. _Please don’t hate me._ “Yeah...I-I thought you should know. Because you…” _You’ve dug a deep enough hole. Just keep digging._ “Because I like you. A lot. In a gay way. And-“ He was rambling now. “And your country doesn’t support gay marriage so I know I don’t have a shot but Canny told me to just tell you because maybe you personally like it so I just-“ Lit grabbed his shoulder.

“Meric, you’re rambling.”

America shut his eyes. “IknowI’msorry!!!”

“Look at me.” He did. “America...I...Thank you. I’m...glad you trust me. I...I know same-sex marriage isn’t legal in my country but…” He paused. He looked nervous. “I...I like you. A lot. I wasn’t sure, but… I think I’m not completely...straight? Maybe?”

America’s eyes were a lot more hopeful. “You...you aren’t?”

Lithy blushed. “Yeah...I-I don’t know… but could we take it slow? I just...I don’t know.”

America took his hand. “Of course! I’m just glad you don’t hate me!”

“I’d never hate you!”

America grinned. “That’s all I need.” He took Lithuania in an embrace. “Thanks.”

Lit returned the gesture. “Mhm.”

They just stood there for a while.

Two countries who just didn’t know.

Maybe that’s okay.

Maybe someday they could.

**Author's Note:**

> not too happy with the ending, but whatever  
> so how was it? leave thoughts & stuff in the comments  
> thanks


End file.
